1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of combinatorial multimodal optimisation, and in particular to the use of genetic algorithms for solving combinatorial multimodal optimisation problems. The invention is expected to find particular although not exclusive application in the fields of load balancing (e.g processor and network load balancing), scheduling optimization (including production scheduling, resource assignments, timetable scheduling) and resource planning.
2. Related Art
An optimisation problem is always a simplication of a real world problem, an engineer needs to suggest various possible optimal solution alternatives to the decision maker in order to understand this problem better.